The present invention relates to a kit for assembling a toolbox, adapted for installation in the back of a pickup truck, and a method of assembling the toolbox.
Toolboxes adapted for installation in the back of a pickup truck are known in the art. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Patent to Parker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,423, issued Feb. 8, 1972, for "Toolbox For Pickup Truck." This patent discloses a toolbox for mounting across the bed of a pickup truck. Both ends of the toolbox are L-shaped, thereby allowing the toolbox to extend transversely across the back of the truck, with the ends of the box being supported by the upper edges of the sidewalls of the truck.
One disadvantage with prior art toolboxes of this sort, however, is that they are not knockdownable. That is, they are not composed of simple, easily-assembled component parts, that can be shipped and sold in the form of a kit, which can be assembled later by an untrained and unskilled purchaser.
Knockdownability is a very desirable feature for toolboxes of this sort. Because of their size, transportation costs represent a significant cost in their production. If toolboxes of this sort were knockdownable, and transported in kit form, shipping costs could be reduced substantially, thereby reducing the overall cost of marketing the toolboxes.
Knockdownability, however, is a difficult feature to incorporate into toolboxes of this sort. Because the toolboxes are to be installed on the back of a pickup truck, the devices for joining the elements of the kit together must be sturdy enough to be able to withstand the stresses generated by the pickup truck. At the same time, however, the toolboxes must be constructed such that they can be easily assembled by an untrained and unskilled purchaser. These requirements dictate the use of unique devices for joining the elements of the kit together, that is, the joining devices must combine the characteristics of both strength and simplicity.